


Catatonic

by plantbaby (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find him by the door, still in his bloodied gear, staring unblinkingly into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catatonic

A lot of young Shadowhunters come to the New York Institute to train and to learn from the best and Alec being the acting Head of the Institute is busy, but he always has time for the trainees. In secret, he has been told that a lot of them favour his teaching techniques. It’s only natural that he goes on hunts with them too. He is responsible and level-headed and small hunts are a good learning opportunity. 

One time something goes terribly wrong though. Alec takes three kids - a girl and two boys - out along with two fully trained shadowhunters as a back-up, but on the way to their location, he gets an urgent phone call from Isabelle and he is forced to send one of them away. The mission is supposed to be a simple recon, so he isn’t too worried, but they get ambushed by a swarm of demons. Alec sticks to the girl, because Ann is the youngest and at 14 she _shouldn’t be in the field fighting yet._ The fully-trained shadowhunter goes down, hit over the head and the pair of 17-year-old parabatai that tagged along with him get separated. At the end of the day, Alec and Ann are the only ones to make it out alive. 

When he and Ann finally get back to the Institute, he asks Isabelle to take care of the girl, to talk to her, because he just _'can’t do it'_ right now. He flees to his office, smashing the door behind himself, not paying attention to Jace’s worried face as he passes him by. He seals the door with a few runes and sinks to the floor, suddenly boneless. 

Jace calls Magnus and Simon to the Institute and they hover by the closed door, anxiously. Finally, after a few hours, Magnus loses his patience, too worried to care about Alec’s privacy and opens the portal, so they can get inside of the office. They find him by the door, still in his bloodied gear, staring unblinkingly into space, gripping one of his arrows so tight that it has snapped in half, tearing at the skin of Alec’s palm. Simon kneels down next to him and tries to catch Alec’s eyes to no avail. They exchange worried glances and Magnus makes another portal leading back to their loft. Simon eases the arrow out of Alec’s numb fingers and Jace picks Alec up, his grip tight, but careful, making sure to support Alec’s back, because his parabatai goes limp in his embrace.  

When they get back home, Alec is disposed off on the bed. Jace unzips his jacket and starts slowly peeling away the rest of Alec’s blood-soaked clothes. Magnus comes back to the bedroom with a wet cloth and Simon takes it from him, carefully wiping away the traces of ichor from Alec’s face and neck. Magnus curls up behind Alec and heals all of the scratches littering the shadowhunter’s body.  

After they clean him up, they maneuver him, so that they can surround him from all sides, so that he can feel safe and so that he can process the traumatising events of the day in peace. Jace presses a kiss against Alec’s temple, assuring him that they love him and Alec closes his eyes, wordlessly drifting off.  


End file.
